1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waist-training machine, particularly to one automatically compelling a user to twist his/her waist in the same way as a hula-hoop, at the same time twisting the buttocks and massaging the waist with low pressure and raising the arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of fitting equipment are widely used nowadays, for twisting the waist and buttocks, expanding the breast, lifting weights, jogging, bicycling etc. Traditional hula-hoops have been used for twisting the waist and the buttocks for acquiring body training owing to its soft smooth movement, very prevalent among consumers.
However, the traditional hula-hoops have some disadvantages.
1. A person should have certain experience or technique, or the person will be unable to maneuver it smoothly on the waist.
2. The traditional hula-hoop has a fixed size impossible to be adjusted, hardly adjustable for everybody.
3. In starting to move around the traditional hula-hoop on the waist, a person is prone to harm the waist, especially for the old.
4. A person has to concentrate on moving the traditional hula-hoop, impossible to do other work at the same time.
5. The traditional hula-hoop can only touch the waist at a point during moving around the waist, its effect in massaging may not so good as expected.
A main purpose of the invention is to offer a waist training machine provided with a number of massage rollers installed in an inner surface of a hoop body to carry out massage to the waist during receiving waist twisting movement to automatically make waist twisting and massaging synchronously.
A second purpose of the invention is to offer a waist training machine capable to be adjusted its speed of waist twisting in conjunction with clockwise and counterclockwise rotation adjustable according to the condition of a user""s body, by handling a computer set on a panel with convenience.